


a helping hand

by spickerzocker



Series: Like a Moth to the Flame - GOBB 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Good Omens Big Bang, M/M, Other, moth!aziraphale, seriously big ass moth don't look if they scare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Crowley helps Aziraphale tie his bowtie.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Like a Moth to the Flame - GOBB 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Moth to the Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440307) by [Hemera7437](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemera7437/pseuds/Hemera7437). 



> This is part of the Good Omens Big Bang 2019!  
> Writer is the lovely Hemera (go check her fic out!) whom I have to thank so, so much for her patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Criticism? Half-forgotten ritual chants? Leave them down below, I try to reply.  
> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
